Mine and Mark
by thisis101113
Summary: 'We're people from different place, I'm the dark and you're the light. We're not supposed to be together, and yet I can never let you go.' A story about Kassim and Alibaba's past. About how one truly feels towards the other and about how he struggles to keep in deep down inside. Sorry the summary sucks... Just read inside for the details.
1. Epilogue

-There was a faint smell of sea in this crowded city,

the sun was shining brightly as if it was trying to bind people's sight.

Sweat dripped along my neck, as I kept walking among the sea of people.

I didn't seem to understand back then, everything seemed so blurred to me,

And yet, it was only you whose figure didn't seem to waver..

On the contrast, your smile shone as brightly as the sun,

As you held out your hand for me..

Alibaba –

There was a boy, running along the narrow street as he tried to keep his breath. His hair was as bright as the sun, while his amber eyes shone in glee. His name was Alibaba Saluja, who later would be known as The Prince of Ballaad, a small marine country in the South-East. He ran till the end of the alley, where he met a big stone wall which stood on his way. Alibaba quickly glanced over his surroundings, trying to make sure that nobody was behind him as he quietly hid himself behind the pilling stone near the wall. After he made sure that his hiding place was perfect, he giggled to himself pleasedly. "What are you doing here, Alibaba?", hissed a voice as he felt someone pinched his cheek. "KASSIM!", shouted Alibaba in joy as he saw the brunette boy, who had been sitting next to him all the time. "Shh..! Be quiet or else they'll find us! We're playing hide and seek remember? So don't spoil my hiding base!", whispered the boy-so-called-Kassim as he put his hand on Alibaba's mouth. "Your hiding place?! But I found this place first Kassim!",whined Alibaba. "But I was the one who got here first, Baba. Now just move aside or else they'll hear us!", hissed Kassim as he tried to push Alibaba aside. The-already-pissed-Alibaba puffed his cheeks as big as he could, "KASSIM YOU MEANIE!". In the end both the boys were the first to be caught during the play as they were both screaming while punching at kicking at each other. These two boys, Alibaba and Kassim, were the most famous brats in the town. They were the famous best-friends who loved to play around and led vicious adults who dared to mess with them, to their 'death' bed. They were also known as the most powerful and were admired by most alley kids. Back then, their life were perfectly fine, they were both happy and contented with their life. Even when there were some harsh moments, like when Alibaba's mother had passed away, both boys shed their tears and pain together as they struggled to overcome their sadness. None of them had ever thought that their life would change for worse or that they would soon in the future, faced each other as enemies. At least they had never thought about it until one of them started to notice something, something that would change wholely of how he saw the other party. It was a rainy day. The gloomy sky dripped its drops of water to the small city beneath it.. Everyone was running in this city, looking for a shelter to cover them from the rain. Deep down inside the dark alley, where only a couple of people knew that it ever existed, there were a vivid voice of screaming and shrieking. On the dark, and currently reddish, marble, there laid a figure of a big lifeless man. And next to him, stood a petite figure who was panting hysterically. The figure was holding a bloody knife, his eyes were only directed to the victim whose face wasn't similar to his at all, but the blood which was flowing from his body was exactly the same as his. The boy, who was similar, or eventually Kassim, was standing there, trembling in fear as he stared at his father's lifeless body. The situation clearly explained what had happened a couple of minutes ago. Kassim killed his own blood and flesh, his father who had come back to the slumsto take all the money Kassim had. Kassim, who needed the money to feed his sister and Alibaba refused to do so (well, even without that excuse he'd still refuse to give his money) which in in end causing his father to trying to seize his money by force, leaving Kassim with hard decisions, either killing his own father or giving him the money and letting Mariam and Alibaba starved. Kassim stared as his father who were barely breathing, "Kassim.. You're just a scum like me..", was his last words. Driven by the guilt and fear, Kassim quickly wiped his stained knife and arm as he ran away. He needed to go back and forgot the insanity act he had done, but it was all futile. Each step he took felt so heavy, the dropping water felt like needles on his skin, his mind kept echoing his father's last words, and much worse than anything, every time he looked down at the puddle under him, what he saw was no longer a petite brave boy. It was an exact reflection of his father. All this time, he had believed and promised to himself that he was different from his father. All his despicable acts were mainly to protect those who were important to him, but now he could no longer think like that anymore, not after he had killed his own father. Even if it was an act to protect his beloved ones, but he knew, deep down inside killing his useless father was eventually something he yearned for the most. His father's last word made him realize, that indeed, he was no different from his useless father, that he had the scum blood running inside his vine. Before he realized it, he was standing in front of Alibaba's tent. The ten-year-old boy came out from the linen entrance,"Kassim? What are you doing there? It's raining, come inside quickly!" Kassim, who had just come back to reality, hastily stepped tent was very small and narrow, it only had their beds and some other stuffs. Alibaba quickly grabbed a towel and shoved it to Kassim,"Here, dry yourself. It won't be funny if you catch a cold."

"Thanks", murmured Kassim softly as he held the towel and stared at it. Alibaba felt something was wrong with his best friend, so he decided to give a hand as he grabbed the towel from Kassim's grip and stroked it on Kassim's head gently, "Come on, you don't need me to babysit someone older than me, yeah?" It was a moment of silence, neither of them could think of something to say to each other. Kassim, who had been calmed down already, was now battling with his inner self. Whether to tell Alibaba about the accident happened or just to keep quiet about it, he wanted to tell someone about this, at least to lift up the heavy burden he was carrying, but at the same time, he didn't want to worry Alibaba.

"You know, today there was a really nice tourist came to ask for my guidence today." ,Alibaba started blabbering as he kept stroking Kassim's head gently. "He asked me to show him around the town and he treated me some delicious food. Not only that, in the end of the trip he gave me an extra tip, saying that I did really good in giving directions and informations." Kassim frowned a little when he heard this.

"Well, in my opinion the tourist was rather suspicious. If he was really kind just like what you'd said, he wouldn't stare at you with lust in his eyes and he wouldn't grope you when you let down your guard." This was rather a surprise for Alibaba,

"Hey, he was just being kind and friendly. And about the skin contact, it was common back in his country and he forgot that not all place have the same culture. How did you know about that anyway? Were you following us?"

"Nah, don't even think about it. If I had time, I wouldn't spend it for stalking you. I happened to see you walking around the town with that guy. That's all.", said Kassim cooly as he tried to brush off the conversation. True to his word, Kassim DID see Alibaba and the tourist by accident, but after witnessing the-over-friendly-act towards Alibaba and how that guy looked at the small boy, Kassim decided that he should follow them just in case if something might occur. "By the way where's Miriam? I didn't see her at all today."

"Ah, she went out helping the lady next door. The lady was already too old and she couldn't do all the chores, so Miriam decided to stay over and help her for some penny." Alibaba gave Kassim's head a few hard stroke on his head as he smiled, "Now, you're all dried up."

Alibaba moved a bit next to the pile of folded clothes and looked for Kassim's. Kassim just stared at the blonde without doing anything. 'Pale skin, golden hair, pretty face.' Kassim felt himself getting drowned inside his mind as he looked at Alibaba ,'everything about him is so different from me. He's like a saint while I'm just a scum like my father.. He's so pure that makes me want to.. taint him..'

".. sim! KASSIM!"

Kassim jolted back as he came to realization, "What?"

"I was calling you just now, but you didn't answer me. Here's your change of clothes, you better change now or else my effort to dry your hair will be pointless."

Kassim didn't reply, he only nodded a little and put the new clothes on without realising that Alibaba was watching him.

"By the way, Kassim. Do I need to give you a hand with your job? I mean you seem tired lately and maybe if I help, it can decrease your tiredness?"

"No, you can't"

"Eh?"

Kassim took a glance at Alibaba. His dark eyes met with those which reflected purity and Nobility.

"You;re not suited with this kind of business. Besides, someone like you are not supposed to do dirty things like this. This is a job that is suitable for scums like my father and I."

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing", Kassim walked over to Alibaba and patted him on the head, "It's just we're different. And this is definitely not your job, brother." Somehow, as the word 'brother' escaped his lips, Kassim could feel something stabbed his heart hard. Alibaba only stared at the older boy in confusion as he tried to figure out the real meaning behind Kassim's word, but before he could think of anything, Kassim beated him.

"Let's go and get some rest, shall we? It's been a long day for both of us. We need to save some energy for tomorrow."

Alibaba nodded slowly as he climbed onto his bed. Kassim was about to turn off the candle when suddenly Alibaba called out to him.

"Kassim?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we sleep together tonight? Like how we used to?"

This taken aback Kassim. Sure Alibaba always gave him surprise, whether it was about secret tunnels he always managed to find, or about the fact that when he sang, it felt like your ears were being crushed. But this time, what he had done was on a level higher than just shocking, since a couple of minutes ago he had had lewd thoughts about Alibaba, and now Alibaba asked him to sleep together, which sounded like an invitation. Kassim felt like just now Alibaba was reading his mind.

"Kassim? Are you sure you're okay? You dazed a lot today.."

"Ah, um. Nothing. It's just.. We're already teenagers, Baba. And I don't think that—"

"I don't think that age is the real issue here, Kassim."

"Okay, you're right. But I still refuse the idea."

"Why?"

"Because, you see.."

"Am I somewhat a bother to you now?"

Alibaba's eyes stared to show teared up, "I know that I'm not that useful. But at least I want to be a comfort for you."

Kassim, who now was totally out of words began to panic. He didn't really want to sleep with Alibaba. Not after he had such thoughts about him. But seeing his brother getting hurt was also not something he favour. After a while of inner battle, he finally made his decission.

"Okay, Baba. Only for today I will sleep with you."

Alibaba's face lighted from hearing those words. He quickly ot off his bed and sneaked to Kassim's.

"Thanks, Kassim. To tell you the truth, I've been having nightmares lately. So I think maybe sleeping with you can drive it away."

"Am I some kind of nightmare repelers?"

Alibaba grinned at him as he held Kassim's big hand, after a while the small boy finally drifted to sleep, while Kassim was still wide awake, staring at nowhere. There were a lot of things that happened that day. Too much things happened all in the same time that it confused him. Kassim turned his face to face Alibaba. The other boy was sleeping quietly with a peaceful face.

'I wonder why, I always have this premotion when I see you. You're different from us. Even though we were born in the same place, this place isn't somewhere you should've been. Unlike me who stay in dark place, your original place should've been... in somewhere brighter..'

"Kassim"

Kassim jolted as he heard his name was being called. Did he wake Alibaba somehow? He stared at the other boy, who now was smiling as he slept. There was no sign that he was awake or he had been awake. Kassim let out a relief sigh, 'Thank Goodness he wasn't awake'

Kassim stared at Alibaba's face again, this time with a gentle expression on his face as he touched Alibaba's face with his left hand, while the other one squeezing Alibaba's hand a little.

"You know what, Alibaba..", whispered Kassim softly as he kissed the palm of Alibaba's hand. He slowly closed his eyes as he started to drift in a deep sleep, where there was a world for him, Mariam, and Alibaba to live together and happily.

'_I wish we could always be together'_

Chapter one is finally done QAQ OMG! I can't believe it I'm writing a fanfiction! ASDFAU &!0^* I REALLY AM VERY SORRY IF THE STORY ISN'T INTERESTING AT ALL OR IF THIS STORY IS GOING NOWHERE OR IF MY GRAMMAR SUCKS OR IF MY WRITING STYLE SUCKS. THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'M MAKING A FF AND I'M NOT REALLY USE TO WRITE IN A NEW WRITTING STYLE! (And I'm not a native, so please be considerate if my grammar sucks..)

But I just love this pairing so much that I decided to at least write a story as an appreciation to show my gratefulness QuQ Sadly enough not many people ship this pairing *sobs sobs* WE NEED TO SPREAD KASSIM X ALIBABA LOVE TO THIS WORLD! *cough* sorry about that. I'm just being extremely hyper right now (since I'm really scared atm because it's past 1A.M and I'm the only one who is awake Q-Q) Ah, and also.. I kind of add some more things in this ff, like Kassim calls Alibaba as Baba or the fact that Alibaba can't sing. All of them were made up (because I'm too desperate)

Anyway, I still do hope to get some reviews and comments about this :D Critics are also appreciated~ (but please don't be to harsh, I'll end up crying if you do so 100% lie) If I get enough comments, I will post the chapter 2 of this ff

Thanks a lot guys for reading this story QuQ


	2. Chapter 1

OMG! OMG! OMG! QAQ THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KIND REVIEWS! I'M REALLY GLAD TO BE ALIVE WHEN I READ YOUR COMMENTS! ASGD %&3!?

*cough* anyway, thank you for all the great comments you've left. They really gave me happiness and supports to go through this week. And I'm really, really sorry if I post the second chapter late. I was having a tough week (with lots of test and homework) and as much as I wanted to continue the story, I couldn't even lay my hand on the laptop (since first, it was being used by my sis, and second, I had to study though I DID escape from the reality for a few times :ming: )

And I really am sorry for the weird grammar and some typos (which was caused by the over excited feeling I had for posting my first fanfic) *cries* To be honest, I had an English test 2 days later after I posted the fanfic (and the material for the test was reducing adjective clause which I didn't understand at all) so I kinda practiced my English on the story *slapslap*. Let's see if I do my grammar rightly this time *hideinthecorner*. If not, pardon me (again).. *cries* I'd really love to have someone to check my grammar (But I'm afraid I don't have any in real life, since I have to keep my identity as a fujoshi in secret), so if anyone is willing to be bothered by me... I'LL GIVE YOU TONS OF HUGGIES QAQ *CRIESBLOOD* (please PM me if you're willing to check my grammar)

A.. Anyway... Enough with all the ridiculous blabbers. Let's continue with the story. (By the way, last chapter was a prologue. This chapter is the first one). And I'm sorry to disappoint you but there's no Kassim in this chapter *hides*, but he'll appear A LOT in the next one ;D

...

Chapter 1: The beginning of an end

It was just another normal day in Ballaad, the marine city was as crowded as usual. Everyone was working hard with smile on their face. At least it was supposed to be a normal day for everyone, except for this little boy who lived deep down inside the slum. As usual, Kassim had already left by the time Alibaba woke up. It was only Alibaba inside the narrow and muddy tent. The little boy was preparing himseld to go to work when he heard a fuss outside.

"Alibaba! Alibaba!", yelled the old woman who lived next to him, "Come out quickly Alibaba! The- There is a guest waiting for you outside!"

Alibaba hastily got out from his tent only to face a sturdy man in a royal outfit standing in front of him like a giant. The man's fierce eyes looked at Alibaba in disgust.

"Are you perhaps, Alibaba?"

"Umm..."

"Please answer immediately."

Alibaba, who was taken aback by the situation, was unable to perform any words. So instead of answering, he only nodded his head nervously. The man cleared his throat as he raised one of his eyebrow,

"Fortunately, there's a guest waiting for you in the carriage. A very important guest. I know that you've never had a proper education before but at least show some proper manner in front of this guest."

"Who is the guest?"

"You'll find out later, sir."

The man guided nervous Alibaba to the royal carriage behind them, it was guarded by so many soldiers. And every single of them looked superior to Alibaba. The man stood on his knee as he knocked the carriage's door,

"Your Highness, I've brought the boy you wish to meet."

"Let him in"

The voice from inside the carriage was a bit hoarse, like elder people's, but it had the tone of authority and superiority which gave Alibaba a bit clue of the man inside the carriage. Alibaba carefully entered the carriage after he got the signal from the sturdy man, "Remember, manner."

In his whole life, even as a little child Alibaba had experienced a lot of weird and unexpected things. But none of them could beat this unforgettable moment. Be it Alibaba, who had never met a noble, could understand that the man with a great authority in front of him was the famous King of Ballaad. Before, when Alibaba was too shocked to meet the royalty messenger, he was unable to perform any word. But now, facing his country's king made him have an even greater emotion than 'shocked', which caused him to fall on his knees.

"Are you okay, boy?"

"Aaa... Umm..."

"Please sit down over there, I can't have a guest sitting on the floor, can I?"

Alibaba, who was already beyond the state of 'super-shocked', still unable to find his strength to stand up. So instead of walking to the seat, he crawled to the sit while trying to process the situation. For a moment, there was an awkward silence between them. Neither of them spoke out first, though both knew that there were actually a lot to say and to ask. There were almost no sound either, except for the clacking voice of Alibaba's teeth, showing how nervous he was at the moment.

"Tell me, boy. What is your mother name?"

Alibaba lifted his face nervously, his eyes met with the King's as he began to speak,

"He-Her name is Anise, Your Highness"

"What kind of woman is she?"

"We.. Well. She was cheerful and kind, Your Highness. She always smiled to people, and everyone loved her smile. They said it gave a feeling to move forward from such a cruelty."

The King didn't say anything, he only nodded as he listened to Alibaba. While on the other side, Alibaba somehow had regained back his strength. His eyes were shining as he spoke, probably it was because they were talking about his late mother whom he loved so much.

"And my mother was a strong one, Your Highness! I've seen her fighting with lots of big man and she always won in the end! She was super strong!"

"That's very interesting", The King chuckled to himself as he heard the statement, "So, tell me boy. Where is your mother now?"

Alibaba's shining eyes started to waver. From his stories, it was clear that his mother had left him with countless cherished memories, but she also left him with a painful one, atruly painful memory.

"My mother.. She had died, Your Highness. She died last year due to a incurable illness.", Alibaba's body started to shake as the words escaped his lips, his eyes started to become teary. He still remembered it vividly, the scene of her mother's cold and skinny body were laying on the floor. She had lost a couple of weight some months before, but she still smiled at Alibaba and Kassim, trying to ensure them that she was alright and needed to lose some pounds in order to be the strongest woman who could beat all man in the universe. Kassim, who obviously had smarter brain, understood that Alibaba's mother was hiding something from them. But he wasn't brave enough to ask for the reason. Instead he tried to believe, that everything would be alright, that his premonition was wrong and Alibaba's mother's lie would (somehow) turn out to be true. The king didn't say a word to comfort Alibaba, not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know what to say, instead he patted Alibaba's shoulder gently. A few moment later, Alibaba stopped crying. The boy's eyes were swollen, his nose was runny, and his cheeks were red. But he couldn't care less about his messy appearance, what was more shameful was the fact he had been crying in front of the King (and not to mention had the King to comfort him). He was in a state beyond ashamed of himself that he wished he could die right then.

"I have something to confess to you, and I apologize if this is not something pleasant to hear. Alibaba, you're my son."

Everything seemed to move too fast as the King began to speak, just now they were having a light conversation, and now suddenly they were already on a serious situation. Alibaba, who had just came back to reality, looked at his King with his big round amber eyes. What had just the King said?

"Umm.. My Ki-"

"I know you won't believe me even if I tell you, but it's the truth. Back then, your mother was a maid in the castle. We used to be close to each other." The King stopped for a moment, his thin lips which usually frowned, now was curving up into a small and warm smile. "But my position didn't allow us to be together, my official wife did everything with her power to separate us. To make it worse, she sent your mother to the slums with an accuse that she had been seducing me. Back then, she could have asked for my help, but she refused. She said that there was nothing to deny and so she left." At this, Alibaba could see the King's eyes started to look sad. Alibaba couldn't push himself to trust what the King had said, but deep down inside he knew that there was no way the King would lie.

"Alibaba, come to the castle. From now on you'll be officially living as my son, as a prince."

Some people said that if unexpected things happened in a row in one day, you would eventually get used to it in the middle of the event. But this kind of believe didn't happen in Alibaba's case, everything happened that day became more and more harder to believe. Alibaba could swore to himself that he was dreaming right now and needed to wake up. But as he secretly (in order not to be rude) pinched his arm, he felt the pain and he realized that the whole events that happened this day were no dream.

"Tomorrow, my secretary will come to pick you up. So today you shall prepare everything you need."

Alibaba didn't even bother to listen.

"And just in case, don't tell anyone about you being a Prince"

Alibaba was still in Baba-Land.

"..."

Alibaba was drooling now.

"Now, if you have understood the main point, I shall dismiss myself. My wife would b furious if I don't come back now"

Alibaba got out from the carriage, his eyes were lifeless, like voodo doll's. He silently watched the carriage walked away as he tried, really really tried to use his brain to process everything he could. A minute passed, nothing happened. Two minutes, then three, still nothing happened. After ten minutes of staring blankly at the empty road, Alibaba finally came into realization.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He started his last day in the slum with a scream. But he didn't know, that the whole event that happened just now was only a beginning, a beginning of an ending.


	3. Chapter 2

First of all, let me begin with an I'M SORRY FOR THE AWFULLY LATE UPDATE! *BOWS BOWS BOWS* QAQ I WAS REALLY BUSY ON MAY (DRAMA, SCHOOL ASSIGNMENTS, AND FINAL EXAMS). Actually I could've updated this story on June but I was stuck with my desire to draw a comic after so long and ended up ditching this story. By the time I realised that I haven't updated since.. 2 months? I freaked out and tried to finish it ASAP (actually I had already written the beginning during May, but I was too tired and (kinda lazy #SLAP) to finish the story). I also had troubles to express what's in my mind with how do I write, so I'm really, really sorry if my writing confuses you.

AND not to forget I want to thank you all for reading my story and even reviewing the and even more... FAVORITING THEM AND FOLLOWING THEM! QAQ I REALLY REALLY AM FEELING GRATEFUL THAT I'M ALIVE WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEWS... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING THIS (pitiful) STORY. I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH!*GIVES YOU ALL COOKIES*

OK, now let's stop with this ridiculous blabbers and continue with the story. Here we go~

Chapter 2 : Farewell

The vast sky that covered the whole universe was still as blue as the calm sea. There was still a faint smell of sea, and the sun still shone as brightly as ever. Yet, this world felt so different. It was peaceful, everything was. There was no poverty or sorrow there. That place was beautiful beyond everything. In that place, there were only him, Mariam, and Alibaba. That place, was somewhere that Kassim visited every night without fail.

"Mariam wait!"

"Catch me if you can onii-chan!"

They were in their usual place, the back of the was their precious playground after all, there was no other place that could match up with it. Kassim ran after Marriam, who was ahead of him, the little girl was fast but Kassim, who obviously was more trained, was able to catch her in no time. He grabbed Miriam's small wrist.

"Got ya'! "

Usually the little girl would resist the hold to escape, but somehow this time she was docile. What made it even weirder was the aura around that childish girl suddenly changed, it became cold and somehow sorrowful.

"You... Murderer...!"

Kassim's eyes blinked in shock, he couldn't believe the words escaped the girl's lips. Suddenly, Miriam's small hand started to transform into a big ugly hand. Upon shock, Kassim let go of Miriam's hand. He backed a little as he watched how Miriam's whole body started to change, her brown hair started to fall as her body hideously grew into another form, a bigger bloody form which he knew so well. His father.

"Kassim... You murdered me... You murdered your own father.."

Kassim stared at the figure in fear, his legs trembled so much that it became impossible for him to feel them anymore. His trembeling hand clumsily tried to grab something, something useful to hit or slashed his father.

"Kassim... Why did you become like this...?"

The matronly voice caught his attention, Kassim turned back only to find Alibaba's mother stood there before him. The look on her face was like someone who had seen a monster standing in front of them.

'No... Please not you of all people...'

"I had always thought you were a good kid.. But why now..."

"Kassim... You're no different from me, a human scum..."

"Kassim... I..."

"I'M SORRY!"

Kassim couldn't take it anymore, his tears started to fall as he fell down. He couldn't bear it anymore, why must Alibaba's mother? His hero who always sacrificed herself for him, why must her of all people to witness the state he was in.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Not caring people surrounded him, Kassim screamed, screamed as loud as he could until his throat became dry, until he lost his voice, until.. until...

"Kassim.."

Kassim recognised this voice, it was familiar, this warm voice. He looked up only to see a small light that slowly became bigger, came to him and embraced him with its warmth. Kassim knew this warmth, but he couldn't remember whose it was, and he couldn't care less about that, he only wanted to be inside this light that would protect him from his nightmare.

"Kassim, Kassim! Let's play together"

'Let's go..'

Kassim found himself in his bedroom, laying on his bed. He could feel something wet on his cheek, probably tears. He looked to the other side to find Alibaba sleeping soundly next to him, as he held his hand to Kassim's. The light was still dim outside, Kassim had woken up rather early that day. Despite his tiredness, he couldn't bring himself to sleep again. Not after that nightmare. Kassim quietly slipped out from his bed, trying his best not to make much sound so he wouldn't wake the younger boy. As usual he went into the kitchen to prepare for the breakfast. Alibaba was never an early bird so Kassim was always in charge of preparing breakfast. There was no much from their supply, only cheese, cabbage, and some bread from last night. After making a quick dish, he left from the tent to go to work. Walking on the empty road, he looked up at the sky. The sun had risen a moment ago, but the sky still looked rather gloomy. Kassim could feel it himself, something was going to happen that day, something big and unpleasant. But he decided to brush it away because he didn't want such thought to provoke his work.

...

"Kassim, are you sure you're okay? You're spacing a lot today"

"Hm?"

Kassim looked at the girl with the similar hairstyle before him, her expression was dead-serious and she looked extremely worried about her friend's condition. How couldn't she, the leader of their group was usually more cheerful. But not today. For the entire day, Kassim was acting weird, weird enough that even an idiot could tell something was wrong with him. He did his work well though, but he didn't speak to anyone at all like how he usually did.

"You look pale and you aren't focused at all today. I mean, something must have happened right?"

"..."

"You can tell me about it. I promise I won't tell a soul."

"Don't wanna talk about it."

The girl just sighed and forced a small smile, "It's all right if you don't want to talk about it now, but if you need someone to hear you out, I'm always available."

"Hnn"

The girl stood up and walked to the exit, leaving Kassim alone in the empty room. Kassim sighed as he laid on his back on the wall and fell down. His nightmare no longer bothered him, but he still felt disturbed by something. He couldn't figure out what that something was, and he couldn't care less about that. He always believed that some things might be better left unknown, and Kassim himself always lived upon this believing even until this day. But still, he couldn't force himself not to brush off this annoyance. It made his heart beating in worry and he didn't like it. He wished he could rip his heart out, but he knew he couldn't. He'd die if he did so, which was the problem since if he was dead, who would feed and take care of Mariam and Alibaba? No one. Sighing, Kassim decided to end his day and went back home, maybe some rest would do to maintain his mind. As he slowly walked on the dusty road, he looked up at the sky. It was reddish like flame, which was beautiful, and yet Kassim only saw greyish sky upon him. He felt so empty, as if his soul was taken away from him. Before he knew it, he had arrived in front of his tent. He quietly slipped from the red silk and found Alibaba sitting on the floor while chewing on his wooden spoon.

"I'm back."

This startled Alibaba as he came back to life, he hastily put down the spoon and forced a smile, which Kassim could clearly see without too much effort.

"Welcome back. I have made dinner, do you want to eat now?"

Kassim nodded as he took a seat in front of Alibaba. The blond quickly stood up and went to the kitchen and came back a minute later with a plate of food on his hand.

"You're rather early today."

"Yeah, the boss closed the shop rather early today because someone told him that his wife gave birth. How about you? You're also rather early today."

"Unn.. I didn't go to work today."

The two boys sat there, eating their food in silence as the air around became heavy. The situation became rather awkward for them, and neither had the courage to continue the conversation. Alibaba was considering whether to tell Kassim about the things that had happened earlier, while Kassim on the other hand could sense something wrong was going on but didn't have the gut to ask what it was. In the end Alibaba was the first to speak up.

"Today The King came to visit me."

Kassim chocked when he heard the first sentence that came out from Alibaba's mouth. No matter how shocking things were, Kassim was always able to maintain his composure. But this was not something he expected to hear.

"The King?"

"Yeah, The KING. K.I.N.G"

"You don't need to spell it for me, Baba. I am better than you at spelling. But, The King? Are you sure you haven't got the wrong person? I mean, what had you done until a King came to visit you?!"

"Nothing, he just came to inform me something.."

"What is it?"

Alibaba gulped, telling this kind of thing was not easy for him at all. He didn't know how the older boy would react, and he was afraid to hear the respond. 'Will he get mad and defend me? Will he believe me? Or will he laugh at me?' He wished that the older boy would believe him and defend him from going to the castle, after all they were family right? Their bond was stronger than anything else in this world. In the end, he decided to tell the whole thing to Kassim because of this assumption.

"The King told me that I was his son, so tomorrow he will come and bring me to the castle."

Kassim blinked in shock. Had he just heard right? Alibaba was The King's son?And he was about to leave the slum tomorrow? It was obviously a bullshit. How could a kid, living in a slum and poverty, was actually a Prince? There was never such a happy story like that in reality. It was obvious that all of it must be some jokes Alibaba had made. He had no reason to belie- NO.

Kassim actually had always wondered about Alibaba's originality. Alibaba's air had always been different from the other kids in the slum, he always had this radiant aura around him, like a noble. It actually made sense if he was the son of the King.

"So, Kassim.. What do you think I should do?"

'Don't go'

"How should I know?"

'Stay with me'

"Why are you telling me this anyway? We're not even blood-related to begin with"

'Please, don't-'

"JUST DISSAPPEAR WILL YOU, ALIBABA! GO THERE TO YOUR DADDY AND LET HIM SPOIL YOU LIKE A PRINCE'

'Please.. Don't leave me alone.. I didn't mean what I said, can't you see through me?'

Alibaba blinked for a couple of times with a shocked expression on his blinked once, and then twice. His expression started to change, his amber eyes were getting wet and his face was flushed. Alibaba quickly tackled Kassim to the solid ground, the cold surface was pressed against Kassim's back. He landed a punch on Kassim's face,

"You!"

And then another punch,

"I THOUGHT WE ARE BROTHERS!"

Kassim stared into Alibaba's eyes coldly,

"Brothers..?"

smirk

"I never thought we're one to begin with."

.

.

.

When he noticed it, the sun had just risen. There was a faint of sound outside, but Kassim couldn't move due to the injury he got from Alibaba the day before. His body was sore, his back was aching, and his cheeks stung from all the bruishes and cuts he received. His eyes were directed to the entrance. He saw nothing else, but Alibaba, standing there with his eyes swollen. The little boy stared at Kassim's direction for a second before he went into the carriage. As he stared, the carriage moved further and further until it disappeared from his sight. Kassim still laid there, beaten and vulnerable. Unbeknown to him, he started sobbing. He cried silently while watching Alibaba slowly disappeared from his sight. He continued to cry and cry, until his throat became dry, until his neighbours were awake and screamed as they saw his state he was in.

'I never thought we were brothers, because brother are not supposed to have this feeling... the feeling of love..'


End file.
